Dear Maria, Count Me In
by Valvox
Summary: A multi-chapter songfic to 'Dear Maria, Count Me In' by All Time Low. Kelly/Annabelle. Set in/after the second movie. Enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Maria, Count Me In**

Title: Dear Maria, Count Me In.

Author: Valvox.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Style: Song fiction.

Pairing: Kelly/Annabelle.

Setting: Second movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own St. Trinian's or All Time Low. This was written for entertainment only.

Dedication: This entire story is dedicated to LeicesterRedd. For being such an amazing writer and a lovely friend. Love you, Lei! xx :)

Chapter: One. "I've got your picture..."

* * *

_I've got your picture..._

I pulled the tattered photograph out of my boot, kissing it for luck, and then tucking it back into the tight leather.

This was my third mission in a month since I'd last visited Annabelle. I missed her hugely, possibly too much, but that wasn't going to stop me from doing my job.

Even if she kept asking for me to come back – I wasn't going to, no matter how tightly I was wrapped around her finger, I couldn't go back there, not until I had my head sorted out.

_Thump._

'Ouch!'

I spun on my heel, 'Marco, if you can't be _stealthy _at least TRY to be quiet!' I hissed at the frazzled young agent.

'Sorry, Agent Jones.' He mumbled, getting up and dusting himself off unsteadily.

'Idiot.' I mumbled under my breath, shoving past him to open the apartment door.

Our mission? Pretty easy, bug the flat of a small-time drug dealer, hope we get a lead to the boss, and then send in the big guns.

Well, it'd be easy if I wasn't stuck with _this _bumbling buffoon. I mean, seriously, who ever heard of partnering a _rookie _with a fully-trained professional killer?

'Stupid MI6.' I hissed, thumping the door.

'What are you doing, Agent Jones?' Marco asked, eyeing me nervously.

I just glared at him, if he was anywhere as intelligent as they said, he'd be able to figure out that I was making sure no one was home.

I couldn't hear anything inside, so I knelt by the door, pulled a credit card [one of many, I might add], and jiggled it around the cheap lock, silently praying it would suddenly pop open.

It did – looks like someone up there likes me.

'Come on, Marco.' I shoved him into the stuffy apartment, effectively wiping the gormless look off of his face.

For now.

He gazed around the room uncertainly, as if at any moment a monster would jump out from the shadows and devour him – a dream I'd often had. A dream that was unlikely to come true any time soon, unfortunately.

'Stop gawking, start planting.' I snapped, throwing him a black rucksack while I rummaged through a similar tan one.

From the bag I pulled a rolled up sheet of paper.

I took the sheet and went into the bathroom – if you could call it that anymore, it was so filthy, even the grime was trying to escape.

I cringed, then shook away the thoughts of rats and other creepy-crawlies, peeling the paper off to reveal a clear, adhesive material.

I pressed the corner of the sheet to the large mirror, sliding a gloved palm all the way across it to the opposite corner, and then did the same with the top.

Now we had unlimited, 24-hour surveillance of his bathroom.

Just what I've always wanted.

Or not.

'You done, Marco?' I called quietly, shoving the backing paper into my deep pocket.

'Nearly,' he replied, sticking a wad of "chewing gum" to the underside of a cluttered desk, 'there's only one more to go.'

'Right, I'll help – we need to get out of here soon.' I said, pulling a pencil from the bag.

It had a note attached to it;

_This is a listening device in the form of a pencil._

Smart.

I replaced a basic HB with the fake-pencil the Tech team had supplied us with and grinned – they were getting good now they had Polly to help them out.

'Ready, Agent Jones?' Marco asked as he slid a hair into the lock of the door.

'Yeah.' I raised an eyebrow, nearly impressed with his initiative.

'Let's go,' he said in that nervous tone of his, sliding through the open window, 'he's due back in less than an hour.'

'I know.' I replied, taking a sweeping glance of the room before following him out the window and onto the streets of London.

* * *

**A/N: **_I just had this idea, so, tell me what you think and if I should continue this – in a review, of course. Feel free to point out errors or ways for me to improve this story. _

_And I'm sorry for any mistakes, but, I don't actually have a beta, I sort of beta my own work. xD_

_I hope you liked this!_

_Peace._

_=]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Maria, Count Me In**

Title: Dear Maria, Count Me In.

Author: Valvox.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Style: Song fiction.

Pairing: Kelly/Annabelle.

Setting: Second movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own St. Trinian's, All Time Low or Toshiba. This was written for entertainment only.

Chapter: Two. "I'm coming with you..."

_I'm coming with you..._

"Hello, Kelly speaking. Who is it?"

"Kel!" a cheery voice called down the line, "It's Annabelle!"

"Oh! Hi. How are you?" I asked, happy to hear from her again.

"I'm fine." She chirped, "And you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. A little tired, I just got back from a mission." I replied, letting out a weary sigh.

"Oh, come to mention it you sound... exhausted." Annabelle crooned sympathetically, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Kelly." She stated in a stern tone, "Tell me what's wrong. Please."

I sighed again; she had me wrapped around her little finger.

"It's just... this job, it's hard work. I don't like being so far away from all my friends, I rarely get holidays and I always get stuck with a bumbling baboon!"

"Well, there was that one time where he actually _was _a baboon, Kel." The younger girl giggled quietly.

"Yeah, well... that baboon was more intelligent than _this _one!" I countered, shaking my head in disbelief.

I mean, of all the people to pair me up with? They give me the stupidest guy they had, I'll bet, just to spite me for that _one _time where I thought it'd be fun to organise a little 'excursion' around the MI7 headquarters for the girls of St. Trinian's.

They certainly enjoyed it, though; the staff on duty still have to have regular therapy sessions...

"Kel?" a voice interrupts my thoughts, "You listenin'?"

"Uh, no..." I replied, honestly, "I'm a little preoccupied. What did you say?"

"Oh, sorry," she says in a put-out way, "Don't worry."

"No, seriously 'Belle. You have my undivided attention now." I assure her, kicking off my high-heeled boots and dropping onto the queen-sized hotel bed.

"Sure." Annabelle replies, clearly not believing me, "When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know." I sigh sadly, "Maybe a week or two?"

"Urgh." She moans, "I wish you didn't have to work."

"So do I, sweetheart." I second, frowning slightly, "But I did manage to get my webcam set up."

"Really?" She asked, and I hear something that sounds a little like hope and excitement in her voice.

"Yep." I grinned, knowing that I'd have to show her the new dress I bought today.

"So, we could use it now?" she asked hopefully, and I have to laugh.

"Sure," I smirk, knowing how eager she is, "Just let me grab my laptop."

I dash across the room to pick up my satchel and quickly get my laptop out – I was almost as eager as she is – setting it up in almost record time.

I log onto IM and greet her, then pick up the phone once more.

'Hey,' I alert her to my presence, 'I'll send the video call request now. I don't know if it'll work, though.'

'Cool.' She responds, obviously trying to sound nonchalant.

_Bring-bring, bring-bring, bring-_

"It works!" she laughs, and I can see her grinning ecstatically on the screen of my Toshiba.

I hang end the call on my mobile to continue the conversation over IM.

"It does, indeed." I smirk, trying to portray the aloof, seductive girl I'd been at St. Trinian's once more.

I could see Annabelle peering at something on her computer screen intently, looking rather... engrossed, to be honest.

"What are you staring at?" I ask, moving so my back was against the wall.

"You." She admits shyly, and I could see the blush gracing her delicate features – thank you, high-quality webcam!

"...why?" I wonder aloud, flicking my hair out of my face.

"You've changed so much." Mumbles Annabelle.

"How so?" I ask, slightly bemused.

"Your hair has grown, you've toned up, and your lipstick is even darker and thicker than it was before!" she laughs lightly, and I self-consciously run my thumb over my top lip.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask her, eyebrow quirked challengingly.

"No, of course not!" she reassures me, "It just shows you're an adult now."

"Not quite," I reply, pondering what she'd said, "Next week, then I'll be an adult."

"Oh yeah!" she grins, "The big one-eight."

"Uh-huh."

"You gonna have a party?" she asks hopefully.

"I dunno, 'Belle... I'm kinda busy." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Please, Kell? Pretty please?" she begs, smiling at me imploringly.

"Well..." I consider it, I _have _been working my butt off, so, I was due for a break soon...

"Please?" she asks once more.

I sigh, knowing I'd regret this; "I won't have a party"

Her shoulders sag visibly on-screen, and I hear a heavy sigh.

"But-"

"But?" she asks.

"But you can come stay with me for a week," I offer, then hastily add, "If you'd like."

I hear an excited shriek through my speakers, and watch as she leaps from the desk chair.

"Uh... 'Belle?" I call, laughing lightly, "Where'd you go?"

"I'm packing my bags!" she types, grinning at me.

"Ah, well then, I guess I better call work." I say, watching her prance about her room, picking up odd pieces of clothing and tossing them into a suitcase, "I'll send a car for you, okay?"

"No need," she replies with a cheeky grin, "I have my licence now, and a car!"

"Brilliant." I grin, incredibly proud of her, "When will I expect you?"

"Tomorrow, 'bout 4ish." She answers, reaching into her closet to throw a pair of knickers into her pack, I blush, suddenly glad for the thick layer of makeup coating my cheeks.

"Awesome, I'll text you the details later." I say, then yawn, "I'm gonna hit the hay. Night 'Belle, see you tomorrow."

"You sure will." She grins, "Sweet dreams."

And with that fun conversation swirling around my head, I shut down the computer, tug off my clothes, and jump into bed, dead to the world.

**A/N: **_Sorry that it doesn't really flow... but I wanted to knock off another chapter, because SOMEONE *cough LeicesterRed cough* was whining about how I never post anymore. And as we all know, I'm very attached to her, and practically wrapped around her little finger at the best of times. Tch, bloody Welsh-charm. :L _

_Love you 3_

_xx_


End file.
